


Здесь не курят

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addiction, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>«Поцелуй навылет - сделано в Техасе!»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Зализан до смерти партнером по съемкам!!!»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Дженсен Эклз – сексуальный маньяк: рассказ Джареда Падалеки».</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь не курят

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valerkind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valerkind).



> Заявка 1. 60 с кинкфеста Дженсен-топ  
>  _Фиксация на запахах. Пот, мускус, волосы, гель для душа, шампунь, оставшийся на волосах или одежде запах, все, что в голову взбредет._  
>  Дженсена выносит от того, как пахнет Джаред. Побольше подробностей. На усмотрение автора - первый раз, когда Дженсен не выдерживает и заваливает Джареда. Все остальное –в процессе.

Никотин - сладчайшая фея Никотин, как говорили высокопарные французские декаденты, заливая остатки рассудка зеленым абсентом, в спорах о Вечном, Высоком или белых стихах.

Но никто почему-то поэтично не говорил, что такое никотиновая ломка. И как можно снимать стресс от десятичасовых съемок в Канаде не сигаретами. Или как бросить курить, если твой партнер по съемкам - фанат здорового образа жизни и хозяин двух здоровенных собаченций, которых хлебом не корми - дай что-нибудь раскурочить. То это любимые джинсы, то шапка, а теперь они нашли заначку с блоком сигарет на черный день. Таможня никогда не спит, блин! И Джареду на них не пожалуешься (только и ждет повода для очередной серии приколов).

Дженсен в сердцах еще раз топнул по разгрызенной коробке. Отвратительное зрелище!  
Как его воротит от никотинового запаха и как хочется курить - просто до тошноты! Как его все раздражает!  
Псиной даже внезапно запахло - хотя Джаред их моет как заботливая мамаша.

И тут появился более приятный запах – смутно-знакомый и будоражащий, так пахнет утром от Джареда, после душа - чистота и бодрость. Просто реклама пепси! А вот собственно и сам Джаред.  
Джаред - энерджайзер собственной персоной! Пахнет кофе с пончиком и корицей.

\- Джаред, ты пьешь кофе с корицей?

\- А ты выводишь блох или моль? Дженсен ты что, куришь?

\- Нет, я просто кубинский шпион!

\- ???

\- Уже НЕ курю - пытаюсь бросить!

\- Может тебе чаю налить?

\- У нас есть чай? Против курения?

\- Нет, просто проверяю твою вменяемость, Эклз! Как ты мог!

\- ??? Что мог? Джаред, ты о чем?

\- Травить моих любимых собачек своими канцерогенными сигаретами!

Господи, что за хитросделанный разговор - отчаянные домохозяйки стоят в очереди за сценарием!  
Этот мысленный диалог исчезает под напором Джаредо- реальности. Коробка и сигареты исчезают под шкафчиком, а запах удачно перебивается «нечаянно» разлитым кофе. Собаки лают и прыгают по кухне - теперь пахнет как в гараже на съемках. И есть уже не хочется… Хочется попробовать Падалеки на вкус. Дженсен непроизвольно облизывается, нервно дергается и сметает сахарницу и треугольные тосты на пол. Собаки радостно набрасываются на добычу.

\- Это просто не мой день, - констатирует Дженсен.

Джаред ничего не успевает сказать – ему звонит брат. И они выходят на улицу. Там солнечно и пахнет разогретым асфальтом. И Джаредом, который на солнце просто лучится позитивом, источает флюиды или ферромоны – непонятно, как раньше он спокойно находился с источником запаха. Он просто сводит с ума. Хочется что-то сделать. Это невыносимо и даже унизительно – еще чуть-чуть, и он будет бросаться на Падалеки как кот на валерьянку.

Дженсен предлагает пойти за карамельным «моккиато» в кафе неподалеку. Он все еще надеется, что по дороге наваждение пройдет. Иначе - дело плохо.  
Запах Джареда – душ после пробежки, шампунь с запахом моря, полосатый мармелад, собачий корм, мокрая шерсть пальто – подступает со всех сторон и действует как… как шпанская мушка в аэрозоле. Дженсен Росс Эклз – он же Дин Винчестер – начинает про себя считать американских президентов или столицы штатов. Ему хочется прижаться к Падалеки, почувствовать как он пахнет и… Для начала - поцеловать, да, можно начать с этого. Поцеловать, укусить, повалить… Дальше – ступор.

Его внутренний параноик даже отчетливо видит возможные заголовки новостных лент (с картинками):

**«Поцелуй навылет - сделано в Техасе!»**

**«Зализан до смерти партнером по съемкам!!!»**

**«Дженсен Эклз – сексуальный маньяк: рассказ Джареда Падалеки».**

Голос Падалеки выводит его из этого полубредового мысленного дурмана:

\- Дженсен, представь, моккиато нет, машинка поломалась, что ты будешь?

\- Безе. Я хочу безе, понимаешь?

\- Сам такой… Подожди, что ты сказал? Кто ты и куда дел Дженсена?

\- Если я начну говорить, тебе это не понравится, мистер Глухарь! Будешь мне должен!

\- Дженсен, ты сегодня какой-то странный, тебя точно никто не похищал?

\- Можешь проверить, если не боишься, - Дженсен оглядывается по сторонам - улица безлюдна как в фильме-катастрофе, и пока Джаред смешно морщит лоб в раздумьях, он делает хитрый финт и прижимает Падалеки к кирпичной стене.  
Зеленый плексигласовый навес, через который тускло просвечивает солнце, придает происходящему оттенок нереальности.

Дженсен осторожно втягивает запах Джареда, как биржевой брокер свою первую дорожку после удачной сделки. Но он себя чувствует «третьей собакой» Джареда. Настолько четко он обоняет, как меняется состояние и настроение партнера по съемкам. Это очень возбуждает.  
Дженсен упирается лбом в очередную синюю клетку, пуговица больно вдавливается в лоб - у Эклза появляется безумное желание откусить эту чертову пуговицу, чтоб не мешала! И вообще Джаред - это какой-то японский подарок - триста одежек на себя напялил, капуста техасская!

  
Он пытается левой рукой снять с него пальто. Падалеки молчит и тяжело дышит, через мгновение, когда Дженсен решает попробовать кончиком языка его шею на вкус, любопытная ворона, присевшая отдохнуть на крышу, испуганно взлетает – сдержанность - это не самая сильная сторона Джареда.  
Он стонет, издает какие-то невообразимые гортанные звуки и хрипло шепчет: «Я думал, ты уже никогда…»  
Руки кружат - изучают пояс, пряжку, изнанку пальто, мокрую спину. Дженсен не выдерживает и прикусывает ключицу, «то самое место». И снова Джаред стонет - «эти звуки надо продавать для рингтонов».  
У Дженсена с губ срывается проклятие - помяни про черта, и вот он собственной персоной: в куртке разрывается его собственный телефон, причем это или Крипке, или Сэра, телефон «для родственников» лежит в спальне под подушкой.  
***  
\- Ты, сволочь, коварный снежный человек из Техаса, провокатор двухметровый!

Все эти длинные слова вылетают из памяти Падалеки и не задерживаются – Дженсен не только умеет играть на пианино. Он мастер превращений. Под его губами, языком и пальцами Джаред чувствует себя не расплавленным, не пылающим, нет – с его кожи будто сняли защитную пленку - и теперь он весь, полностью - эрогенная зона.

Ему хочется что-то сказать, но Дженсен лишает его такой возможности. Язык остро обводит край губ, и слова тонут в поцелуе… Потом все внезапно прекращается. Порозовевший и взъерошенный, Дженсен отодвигается от него на край кровати с серьезным видом, это не сулит ничего хорошего:

\- Джаред, что ты со мной сделал?

\- Дженсен, это было незабываемо…

\- Это какое-то наваждение…

В этот момент Джаред осознает, что не помнит, как они попали домой, почему он раздет полностью, а Дженсен все еще в джинсах, хоть и без рубашки. Но почему-то его это не пугает. Он ничего не говорит, а просто вытягивается во весь рост и дрыгает ногами как Херли весной.

\- К черту! Все к черту! – Дженсен, рыкнув (просто тигр), за три секунды выворачивается из полурасстегнутых джинс и возвращается к Джареду.

Подушка, подсунутая под поясницу, открывает тайник со смазкой. Джаред это понимает по смене ощущений с сухого жара рук на прохладную гладкость пальцев. Он впивается в плечи и губы Эклза, будто удерживая падающую крышу или небосвод, но потом атлант сдается, греки захватывают Трою, вулкан извергается, и приходит он в себя лишь от возмущений Дженсена:

\- Прекрати меня молотить по спине или у тебя будет любовник- инвалид!

Они расцепляются и десять секунд молчат, потом Джаред решает поцеловать Дженсена, но тут опять звонит телефон… Дженсен не глядя, бросает его в стенку, располагается у спинки кровати и медленно растягивает слова на техасский манер:

\- Джаред, мне говорили, что ты можешь завязать языком вишенку. Не хочешь поработать с моим коктейлем?

Джаред на автомате облизывается и перекатывается к ногам партнера. Его обдает острым мускусным запахом, он трется щекой в том месте, где проступает косточка и слышит этот непередаваемый тихий стон. Как будто Эклз, этот мистер «Один дубль», ни с кем не хочет поделиться этим, желает оставить это в тайне.  
Ну, это мы еще посмотрим! Джаред представляет, что сейчас перед ним не часть тела, хоть и весьма ценная, а его любимое запретное лакомство - мороженое. Тихое «А-а-а» сменяется тигриным рычанием:

\- Джаред, ну сделай уже что-то!

И Джаред делает - «завязывает вишенку» и одновременно щиплет Дженсена за бедро. От мгновенной смерти Джареда уберегает его поза - он изображает рысака:

\- Теперь твоя очередь оседлать мустанга!

И Дженсен седлает и дает шенкелей, и скачут они круг за кругом…  
Вечером, когда и мустанг, и ковбой, наконец, попросили отдыха, проваливаясь в сон в объятьях Дженсена, Джаред понимает, что китайское печенье сработало.

***  
Дженсен Росс Эклз, звезда сериала «Сверхъестественное», просыпается, будто от толчка. На будильнике - 04.04.  
Джаред спит сном младенца. Его будто окружает аура - смесь запахов чистого белья, отельного шампуня, секса, мускуса и чего-то еще.

  
Дженсен принюхивается – шея (еле удерживаясь от соблазна – лизнуть или куснуть), спутанные пряди (на ощупь волосы Падалеки приятнее любого самого ценного меха) и что-то еще (шуршит под подушкой). Вот он - источник незнакомого запаха.

Бровь Дженсена поднимается насколько это возможно, когда он осознает, что он держит в руках. Это китайский наговор «фу». Их бессменный парикмахер на съемках показывала как-то подобный, и Дженсен почему-то запомнил.

  
В это мгновение Джаред просыпается – и все мысли пропадают.

«Утренний» Джаред - разомлевший, со слегка припухшими ото сна глазами, вывернувшись из под простыни, стирает все вопросы, только улыбнувшись:

\- Доброе утро, ковбой!

Дженсен не отвечает, на него накатывает жаркая волна – он запускает пальцы в шевелюру Падалеки (все шиншиллы, норки и соболя должны совершить массовое самоубийство) и жадно целует, заглушая обычный утренний монолог Джареда. А тот ничего не имеет против, он хрипло стонет и умело гладит Дженсена по спине, спускаясь все ниже. И тут приходит очередь для стонов Эклза. Комната внезапно кажется наполненной паром и будто уменьшается. Они валятся на бок - очень удобно лизать шею Джареда и вообще горячечно трогать, куда достанет рука. Джаред ухитряется достать из тумбочки смазку и направить свободную руку Дженсена в правильном направлении.

Стыковка происходит успешно. Джаред себя чувствует космическим шаттлом.  
Дженсен, вымазав одну руку смазкой, другой держится за плечо Джареда, который тяжело и поверхностно дышит – его персональный мустанг-иноходец. Рука скользит по бедру и начинается цирковой номер: «Усмири Падалеки - юниора и получи приз!».

Дженсен ничего не видит, он облизывает мочку уха, щекочет ушную раковину, вдыхая запах возбужденного Падалеки. Все под контролем - его рука прекрасно знает толк в дрессировке непокорных жеребцов. Через минуту Джаред начинает выгибаться дугой, а ведь Дженсен только начал. Он убирает руку, не обращая внимания на недовольный стон, и спрашивает севшим голосом – ковбой в седле тоже не железный:

\- Я не слишком тороплю события?

Джаред молча закидывает ногу на Дженсена, натягиваясь на него, как лайковая перчатка на руку избалованной маркизы. И для надежности свободной рукой прижимает руку Дженсена чуть пониже пупка:

\- Сыграйте, маэстро Эклз, публика ждет!

  
И Дженсен играет – Шопену и не снилась такая благодарная публика как Джаред Падалеки…


End file.
